


Prank or not?

by Zeruby



Series: Hank's Daily writing challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/M, Young Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: When Hank receives in middle of his workshift an call from the hospital, that his wife has given a birth to a baby girl, Hank thinks it just an april's fools prank from someone. But is it an prank or did Hank just become a father?





	Prank or not?

Officer Anderson leaned to the table next to coffee machine, waiting for his partner officer Potter to finish his whatever business he had with lietnaunt Hopper. He took a sip from the coffee mug, grimacing. The coffee was as bitter as it always was, and too hot on top of that.

"Hey, officer Anderson, did ya hear that Hopper's hidden her donuts in broom closet?" detective Morningstar states, small grin on his handsome face. Hank turn to him and and let out disgusted sigh.

"Well happy april's fools day to you too, fucker" he answers, hint of sarcasm in his voice. Detective morningstar stops next to Hank and he looks displeasured, yet he still smiled to Hank. "How many actually do you think falls for that kind of shitty prank?" Hank has to ask. Now the grin grows back to detective's face. He scrabbles his black, short hair while he looks around before turning back to Hank.

"You know that old office worker, that Hermione Cooper" Morningstar starts with a lower voice, leaning a pit closr to Hank. Hank raises his brow, with a knowing smirk growing to his lips.

"Seriously? She fell for that?" Hank asks.

"Yes, she did! _And_ she accidently locked herself in there when she tried to eat the donuts without anyone seeing her!" detective tells and now Hank starts to laugh, loudly. That straight-laced, strict woman had managed to lock herself in a broom closet because of non-existing sweets. Hank had been working in this station for a few years now and never had he seen that woman fell for the april's fools. This probably would be the only year she fell for it.

"Ah well, she had it coming. I've heard she loves sweet's, but is on a diet now, so..." Morningstar says and shrugs. Ah, so the diet and lack of sweets would explain why she had went to see them. Still, it was stub of her. Detective Morningstar made april's fools pranks every year and they were mostly so obvious that nobody fell for them. Hank was going to answer, but his phone started to ring.

"Andreson" he answered, sending apologetic look to detective who just smiled and moved to take some coffee from the coffee machine.

"Hello, is this Hank Andreson?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes, that'd be me" Hank answered, frown setting on his brows.

"My name is Lizzy Ross, I'm calling from from labour ward from the Detroit hospital. Is (Y/n) Anderson your wife?" this woman called Lizzy speak. She sounded froendly, maybe a bit tired. Hearing your name Hank's frown deepened. Had something happened to you? But then again, you hadn't called him.

"Yes, she's my wife" Hank asnwered, feeling how his heart was hammering faster. "Is everything alright?" he added, hoping that nothign had happened to you. Or the baby. Detective Morningstar had turned to look at Hank, when he had hear that Hank had talked about his wife. Worry overtook his face.

"I have actually good news for you. (Y/n) gave birht to a healthy baby girl. The girl was born about twenty minutes ago" this Lizzy tells. Hank's mouth drops open and he turns to see the clock on the wall. Twenty minutes ago? _Fifteen past four, the girl was born fifteen past four._ Until this was april's fools set by his wife. Wouldn't a surprise, now when he tought about it.

"Ahhhh... Jezus... Really?" Hank says, setting the mug on the table. When Lizzy told him yes, congrtulating him and then telling him that he should visit his wife in the hospital, Hank just conforms, not sure what to say. When he puts his phone pack to his pocket, Morningstar sends him a questioning look.

"Is your wife alright?" he asks, worriedly. Hank sighes and rups his face with both hands.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just.... I dunno if this is a prank or no, but... I may or may not have a daughter" Hank sighs, glancing at detective next to him. His face lightens up for a few seconds, but then he frowns.

"Why an Earth would someone prank on having a child?" he asks and Hank just sighs, shaking his head. Just then officer Potter stops next to them, glancing at the both men.

"Who pranks about having a baby?" he asks carefully. Hank sends an knowing look to Potter, who realizes that they were taking about you. "Ah, of course. But I'm sure even (Y/n) wouldn't be _that_ cruel, Hank. Call to her" Potter says. Hank just nods and digs his phone from the pocket, while Potter starts to tell one of the April's fools you had done to Hank (the one where you "had" bought a dog to them).

Hank steps a little further from the two men and then calls to you. When you do pick up, he sighs. So this was prank.

"Hey, honey. How about I just let this prank of your go by and I'll grap some pizza on my way home?" Hank says. You chuckle, sounding rather tired. Had he woken you from a nap, Hank tought.

"Well isn't that kind of you dear, but I really am in the hospital. Olivia, will you say hi to dada?" you say and then Hank hears suffling sound. Few seconds later he hears your voice from the distant and baby's voice. And then a sneeze. Tears rose for his eyes and then Hank cursed.

"Oh shit" Hank says and turns to Potter and Mornigstar, who now look at him curiously. _"Oh shit, I'm father"_


End file.
